No Such Thing as Ending
by madlyweird
Summary: A girl who happens to be a teigu user is a member of the Revolutionary Army. Unfortunately, her father, her only family, died. The girl joined Night Raid to avenge her father's death. She joined Night Raid with two other people who are Chelsea and Susanoo. Joining Night Raid, she met again her childhood best friend. Better Story inside. (anime-based)
1. Chapter 1

**Kill the Memories**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Akame ga Kill**_ **or any of its characters except for my OC** **.**

Elle's POV

I was walking in the park that seemed to be filled with life. I looked around for no apparent reason. Beneath a willow tree on my left were a lovely couple chatting. On my right, children lay on the grass and picked flowers. People strolled by to enjoy the peace and carefree environment that I was part of. As I continued to follow the path, I saw a group of girls staring at a guy playing with his soccer ball. The way he raised his head was really full of manners, and the way he dressed himself was very formal, just as how a rich child would as I am. Well, I am rich because my father, Isaac the Westerner, is a very famous writer. Giving me the name Elle the Westerner. While I was observing the guy, I noticed his green hair glinted under the sun as he bounced the soccer ball using his knees. He was pretty skinny. As I continue to observe him, I didn't notice that I was completely staring at him. So, I looked away. Suddenly, he looked at me as if he noticed me observing him. I thought I already looked away but, there was still an eye contact between us. That was the time where I came back to my senses, and managed to look away.

Afterwards, he dropped the ball and came running to me.

So, I awkwardly waved _hi_. "What's your name?" "Where do you live?" He asked those kinds of questions. Probably he's asking for my identity. We chatted for a long time not noticing that it was already late afternoon. We were the only ones in the park. There, I met my new friend.

Years passed by when he brought me to the main city of the Capital and pointed out a girl that he met. He also loved the girl considering it as _love at first sight_. She was indeed pretty. She had a silver braided hair matched with bright purple eyes. She wore a white coat paired with brown boots.

One day, he told me that it was time for us to part ways after years of being friends. He told me that in a week, he'd be leaving and he'd be joining the empire. So, we caused our left arms to have matching tattoos for a reason. We spent our last days chatting and having fun. In our last day, we gave each other a letter to say our last good-byes. Until, he's completely gone.

His name is Lubbock, the 4th born son of a wealthy merchant.

"Bye Elle! Let's just hope that we'd meet again!" he said with a smile on his face. "Bye…" I said with tears on my face. Suddenly…"Gah! Another dream from the past? " I sighed. "Maaan! I've had enough of this! Having dreams about my past. I can't take it anymore!" I complained. I looked around my room and saw the same thing I see every day. A brown wooden wall, a closet in front of me, a red couch on the side with a table in front of it. On my left was a window where the sun shined, but not so bright. That's how my room would always look like.

I got dressed and went down stairs to the dining area. "Morning dad," I greeted. "Well good morning, Elle" he greeted back. My father is known as Isaac the Westerner because he was the first westerner that had become a famous and well known writer. But our family was not just rich, we were also part of the Revolutionary Army, that was our deepest secret that only my dad and I knew.

A moment later, my dad asked, "What kind of accessory do you like?"

"Bangles," I said

"Do you like nature?"

"Yes, well, I actually love nature! Why?"

"Okay. I'm just asking. Later, I'll be going to your room."

"My room? Okay then…."

We started eating afterwards.

Hours passed and my dad came knocking to my room, so I let him in.

"Here are your bangles," my dad said

"They're pretty! Thanks," I smiled

"But they're not just regular bangles," my dad said with such a low voice. I looked at my bangles full of curiosities when I asked," What's with it then?"

"It used to be your mom's before she passed away. That bangles can control nature. It's a _Teigu_ called, The Limitless _: Shizen Kontorora_ meaning, nature controller. You must tr-"

"Can I try it?" I didn't know it was awesome!" I interrupted. My dad smiled and gave it to me.

I had become a compatible user of _Shizen Kontorora._ A _teigu_ which can control nature. Any form of nature. Including humans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kill the Tortured**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Akame ga Kill**_ **except for my original character.**

Elle's POV

I was now the user of _Shizen Kontorora_. Things are fine and easy. Not until the Jaegers, the Special Police Squad of the Emperor, found out about our true identity. That we are part of the Revolutionary Army, the rebels who refused to obey the Capital's rules and believed in the Empire's dark side. One of the Jaegers came inside our house so, I hid my _teigu_ underneath my long sleeves. Suddenly, a girl with auburn pony-tailed hair came inside my room. I then collapsed for an unknown reason. Hours passed before I was awaken. When I opened my eyes, I was shocked to see my dad tied in a chair and our kindest and trusted house keeper tied in a different chair. I looked around and realized that it was our basement. I then noticed that my hands were tied by chains hung from the ceiling. My feet weren't touching the floor. Someone opened the door. It was the girl I saw back then. She wore a silver chest armour. I felt scared when I saw her holding a material used for electrocuting people, a torture material. She went near and said," I'm Seryu Ubiquitous, member of the special Police Squad the sake of justice, tell me about the Revolutionary Army!"

"Hey, answer me, who are the other members of the Revolutionary Army?"

"I don't even know."

"To serve justice, I shall punish you!" she shouted. _Justice idiot_ , that's what I think she is.

"Elle the Westerner, your family is part of the Revolutionary Army,"

"So?" I asked

"I shall punish you!"

"For the second time, I get it!"

"Gahahahahaha!" she laughed

"Maaaan, you sure are annoying," I complained.

Once again, I looked at my father. His face was pale and frightened. This was also the face he made when my mother died. Now, I looked at our maid. Her face was also pale. It seemed as if she started to lose hope.

"Alright!" Seryu said with a smile on her face. But, that smile turned into a twisted and sadistic expression and she said," Let's begin."

She turned on the thing in electrocuting people and started electrocuting and beating me. Asking about the other members of the Revolutionary Army. Seryu got so angry that she grabbed a knife and placed it under our maid's neck. Our maid started to scream but shortly, it ended. "Who do you want me to kill, your dad or your maid?" she asked as she glared at me. Tears started to fall down to my cheeks. I never wished for anybody to die. "Choose one or I'll kill them both."

I didn't know what to answer. "Both of them dies unless you choose one. You'll have to choose one unless you tell me about the Revolutionary Army," she added.

"I said, I don't know!"

"You don't wanna tell me? Fine!" She started electrocuting me again. The pain circulated my body. I started spitting blood. She got so pissed so she sliced the neck of our maid. I screamed, but I couldn't hear it. She went to my dad and said," I asked you to choose one but you didn't. So both of them dies."

There, my father, Isaac the Westerner, died.

She, Seryu, knew I was lying. I know a lot about the Revolutionary Army.

"If you plan to escape and go to Night Raid, you'll be too late, Dr. Stylish is already raiding their hideout," Seryu said. Well, I don't even think that I'm gonna survive being tide in these chains now that my father is dead.

"Hmph. Dr. Stylish would just die. Why? Because he's weak. Very weak!" I told Seryu furiously.

"You think so? Let's just see about that,"

"Yes, I don't think Night Raid is stupid enough to lose over a weakling like Stylish." Seryu got so angry so she continued to beat me. I still won't say a word about the Revolutionary Army even if it would cause my life.

"Hey, this torture is just level one. Wait till I poke out one of your eye then, cutting your fingers would be nice too. Then, you'd probably lose your teeth as well," Seryu said with a grin on your face. _Seryu Ubiquitous, the justice idiot, will receive her karma soon_ , I thought.

"Elle the Westerner, I forgot to tell you that after I poke your blue eyes, I'll be cutting your blonde hair too. Well, it all won't happen if you tell me about the Revolutionary Army," Seryu said, trying to scare me.

"Like I care. So what if you'd do _those_ stuff? My body would give up with this level one torture and die immediately," I said as if I really didn't care. _But_ _, what if I really would die immediately, what will happen next?_

" I wonder how Dr. Stylish is doing now?" Seryu wondered

" He's probably dead," I said to piss her off. By that, she'd beat me more and I'll die sooner. _Shizen Kontorora, my last hope to live, the teigu that eliminate Seryu Ubiquitous and the Empire itself._ "I should avenge my father's death," I said to myself." I only have two options, use my _teigu_ to live or be tortured to death."


	3. Chapter 3

**Kill the Mad Scientist**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Akame ga Kill**_ **or any of its characters except for my original character.**

 **Elle's POV**

It was the end of the torture. Well, not really end but, end of level one. Seryu told me that I could wear my secondary clothes one which were my peach dress, black boots and my bangles. I was only wearing shorts and olive green long sleeves. Instead of getting all of my clothes, I only took my boots and my _teigu_ , which are my bangles. Seryu had no idea that I am a _teigu_ user. So, the moment I got my things, I started running. I was familiar with the place since it was our basement. I ran upstairs to the hallway while behind, Seryu was chasing me together with her big _teigu_ dog. "Oooy! Where do you think you're going? It's already a dead end!" Seryu called. She was indeed right but, beside me was a line of big windows. From afar, I could see a Danger Beast, air manta which, one of the ex-generals of the Revolutionary Army rode on. So, I jumped out of the window. I didn't fall down with the help of my _teigu. Shizen Kontorora_ can control nature so, I controlled the plants that surrounded me and turned it into a path above roof to roof. "Crap! She's a _teigu_ user after all," worried Seryu. She wasn't able to catch up because every time I moved forward, the path behind me disappeared. _Heh, the idiot can't catch up._ My body was so tired so I rushed to the air manta. The moment I reached it, I clung on it. "Help...me," I begged. I saw three hooded people. The one on the middle removed ones hood. _Pretty lady,_ I thought. She had a boy-cut silver hair. Her eyes were purple but her right eye had an eye patch. Her right arm was artificial. " Najenda from the wanted poster….. Night Raid leader….wait, Boss!" I said unconsciously.

"Boss?"

"Yes! I'm part of the Revolutionary Army."

"I see. But you're a child?"

"I may be 13 but, it matters not. Here's my _teigu, Shizen Kontorora_. It can control nature. You can make use of me at Night Raid."

"Are you telling me you wanna join Nig-"

"Please…..let me… join… Night Raid," I said in a low and unconscious voice. Then I collapsed for I was tired. Miss Najenda wasn't able to identify my name so, I'm not sure if she's gonna approve me to join Night Raid.

At Night Raid base Tatsumi's POV

A group of attackers was able to figure out where our hide-out is. We were also infiltrated. Inside were Lubbock and Akame fighting with a guy named, Toby. I jumped out of the base from above, seeing many attackers. I started to punch them with the help of my Incursio and easily beat them. "There you are," said the guy behind me. He was a big muscular man. He wore a green suit. "Hey, armoured guy, seems you're up against me, Kakusan." _That teigu…..it's Extase!_ "Like it?" he smirked _. "_ It's the Cutter of Creation: Extase. It's my happy little _teigu_ ," he added. "That isn't yours!" I shouted. I draw y sword and aimed for him. I jumped to slash him but I failed to do so. Instead, he was able to cut my sword into pieces. "Cut through flesh and rend it from the bone!" Kakusan said.

"Gah!" He was able to cut part of my Incursio. "Good response. I thought I had you," he smirked. I jumped back and landed behind him. "There's too much cut on your stiff armour, poor thing. This _teigu_ can cut through anything. Armour means nothing!" he bragged. In my opinion, he's nothing without Extase.

At Stylish's team

"As predicted, they're effective against _Murasame_ and Incursio," said the big-eared girl.

"Just as planned. It's all about finding a good match," said Stylish

"But we've lost quite a few foot soldiers. There's too much noise to hear well, but the damage seems serious."

"What a tragic lost…" said Stylish holding the side of his face. "Not. I have plenty of soldiers. They're all pathetic criminals, who thought they'd made a contact with me for lighter punishment. They're really lab rats until the day they die," he added.

At the hide-out Tatsumi's POV

"Give that back!" I said punching Kakusan.

"That is Sheele's!"

"Huh? Who the hell is that?" Kakusan asked blowing me off to the ground. "You want to die that much? I'll cut you up!" he added.

Suddenly, Mine appeared from behind and said, "You seem to be struggling."

"Huh?" wondered Kakusan looking back at Mine.

"Sloppy as always,"

"Mine," I called. I can tell that Mine is shocked by judging her eyes, which is looking at Extase. "Those wimps couldn't even buy time. Now one of them managed to regroup," said Kakusan.

"Let's get this over with," said Mine holding her _teigu_ , Pumpkin. "Just seeing the enemy with Extase pisses me off," she added.

"Get over with? Think before speak. Your base was found, you've been infiltrated, and now you're under a frontal assault."

"Exactly my point."

"Enough the big talk!" Kakusan shouted as he prepare to fight with Mine. And Mine also prepared her sniper, pointing it to the enemy. _Fool, my modified body even stopped Incursio, I can take a gun head-on._ Kakusan thought. Mine made the perfect angle to blow off Kakusan. Then, she fired at Kakusan, burning him and causing him to die. Extase landed on the ground. " I'm better when I'm in pinch," said Mine. "You underestimated me," she added. She picked up Extase, and started to cry. It reminded her of Sheele, their fallen comrade. "Welcome back Sheele," she whispered, hugging the precious _teigu_.

Back at Stylish

"Kakusan has fallen, and we've lost many comrades," said Mimi, the big-eared girl.

"I miscalculated," said Stylish.

Out of the blue, Najenda's air manta appeared. From above, you could see a woman standing. "Ex-general Najenda! There appear to be three more!" said Me, one of the comrades of Stylish.

"How Stylish! They tamed a Danger Beast and they're riding it," said Stylish excitedly.

"This isn't the time to be excited!" said Me.

"Headquarters divination Imperial Arms is impressive as always. I'll fortune from our base's direction. Spot on. Good thing I came back right away," said Najenda. "Time to unveil the new members," she added.

"You caught me off-guard, but this is convenient, I'll make you all my test subjects with my secret weapons!" thought Stylish full of excitement.

Time skip

Back at Tatsumi Tatsumi's POV

"What is that, a new enemy?" I asked, looking at the Danger Beast.

"Let's see," said Mine, putting on her eyepiece to see what is in the distance.

"It's the boss! We have back up!" she said excitedly.

"Woah! Nice timing… And no fair!" I said.

"Why?"

"She gets to show up on that bad ass thing… I want one too!"

"Huh? I've been thinking this for a while, but your taste is messed up" Mine said.

"Hehehe! Pretty girl," laughed a guy from an unknown place.

"You're wide open from behind" he added, jumping from behind to slash Mine. But he failed to do so.

Leone showed up at the perfect timing and punched the guy before he was able slash Mine. "I love surprise attack," said Leone. "But I hate being the victim to them," she added. Leone choked him. The guy had a hidden weapon on his shoes. It was a knife to kick Leone with it. The moment he attacked Leone using his secret technique, Leone was able to avoid the attack by biting the knife. She choked the guy harder and punched him. Causing him to die. "Onee-san, are you okay?" I asked Leone in a worried tone.

"I'm fine! I'm done regenerating with the help of the Lionel. Gahahahaha!" Leone laughed as if nothing happened.

"You're all safe!" called Lubbock and Akame, running towards us.

"Yeah! With this, every ones together," said Mine. Akame made a glare to our surroundings. Attackers started to surround us. "So there's still more left," I said

"But with these guys, that's it for whoever's setting off the strings," said Lubbock.

"And there's no scent of anybody else nearby," added Leone.

Time Skip

Back at Najenda Elle's POV

I woke up on an air manta, seeing the girl from earlier and Miss Najenda. "M-miss Najenda, where's the other guy?" I asked.

"Oh, so you're awake? He went down to attack."

"May I put some traps around the base so that nobody can escape?"

"Fine. Let's see what you got," answered Najenda. I went down the air manta and set some traps around the base. It took me a while to do so. I stayed there to see if anybody would be caught by it. But, I left when I heard a loud crashing. I t was probably from the enemies. I climbed up back to the air manta, seeing a pink-haired girl with a big sniper. Then I asked Miss Najenda, "What is that?"

"It's a Danger Beast, coming from the enemy itself," Boss answered.

"Gross," I said having my eyes twitching.

"You don't have to fight yet, just observe,"

"O-okay," I answered. Instead of fighting, I just did what boss told me. _What a noisy idiot_. Suddenly, the sniper girl beside me fired perfectly to the head of the enemy. Then, she made another strike, causing it to fall down. And alas! He was sliced by the katana girl and armoured guy. The girl beside me removed her hood. Ever since I met her, she already had a lollipop in her mouth. _Sweet tooth…._ But I just ignored it.

"Wow! Night Raid is so amazing!" I said full of amazement.


End file.
